Birthday Greetings
by the heartbreaker that's always heartbroken
Summary: ..................


A/N: Uhm, please... don't be so harsh... hehehe... before you read it, i'll have you know that this is one of the many truths in my life... you know, I fell in love with this friend of mine, and he NEVER remembered my birthday... you know, our other friends had to remind him that it was my birthday just to make him greet me, and it really made me cry how he could not remember such an important day, and to think that he considered ME HIS best friend... talk about unfair, huh? So anyway, I've been in love during our entire HS time, but he never really minded it... he just pushed me away, so, go figure... I just wish that he'd actually remember my birthday this year... :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... :)

Lots of love to those who reviewed and will review... thanks to:

PrincessMorgan: You are really giving me the push I need...

Dancing an Endless Waltz... sure! I'll be your friend... thanks for the review! You're right... at least our dreams come true in the fanfiction world...

I edited it to suffice the mistakes brought to my attention...

Anonymous, if you read closely, Mamoru left the arcade BEFORE Usagi even did... :) and she talked to Motoki, I just thought that talking would buy Mamoru some time to get there faster... :) So anyway, I did some adjustments, and I hope it's better... :) and when you said that the story seems to make it look like Usagi was having a one-sided love, well... someone once told me that a story will turn out better if you know what you are writing, so... a one-sided love story is what I know, and I guess, that was how I wanted this to be... you know? To sort of ease up my feelings...

_**Birthday Greetings...**_

_You know sometimes, I wonder what the hell HE did to make me utterly in love with him... Maybe it was his wit, his 'I won't mind you if you don't mind me' attitude... his smile, the way his bangs fall so graciously over his midnight blue eyes... Maybe that, or something more..._

_I met him four years ago, with me throwing that crumpled 30 test paper over head and hitting him on his head... he even made fun of me then... He was seventeen, in the most prestigious high school there is, with hopes of entering Tokyo University in the future, while I was just fourteen, in middle school, a crybaby, with no certain hopes for the future and could barely pass a Math exam... mind you, our first meting isn't exactly how I pictured meeting my one true love would be like... So anyway, here I am, four years later, still very much in love with him, but I know not for sure if he WILL ever feel the same way towards me... _

"Usagi? Are you OK? You spaced out on me..."

It was Rei, my best friend, I just remembered that I was at the shrine, and it was late afternoon... we were going to have a sleepover today, you know? For my birthday..., of course at the moment, the other girls are out to do some groceries for everything that we might need on this occasion. We do this every time it's someone's birthday, and usually, I would feel all giddy and excited about it... but somehow, right now, at this moment, I don't...

"Usagi? Is everything all right?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be, silly? It's MY birthday!" I tried to force a laugh... and hopefully, she did not notice it...

"Oh well, what do you want to do before they all get here, you know? Seeing that it's only you and me at the moment..."

"Rei, do you mind if I go walking a bit?" I could tell that it startled her, from her quizzical gaze, but she said yes nonetheless...

_I was walking down the familiar path to the Crown Arcade, and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of it... I don't know why, but somehow, my feet just brought me here, it's like there's a force driving me here... I saw Motoki through the glass window, he was talking to him... although, I could only guess what they are actually talking about... I made my way through the door, and soon enough, Motoki greeted me with a smile..._

"Hi, Usagi-chan! Happy Birthday! I thought that I wouldn't be seeing you here today, since it's your birthday and all, you're going to a have a sleepover at Rei's as usual, I suppose?"

"Hai... Motoki-onii-san... we are... I just thought I'd drop by..." I said, forcing a smile...

_He still haven't looked up to me... Mamoru did not look up to see my face... he did not even greet me a 'happy birthday!'... Mamoru, please look up, I just need to hear you greet me, and I'll be OK, I'll leave just as soon as I see your face with a smile greeting me... I promise... could you give me that? Please? Will you do that for me? Will you?But he didn't..._

"Motoki? I have to go, got lots to do, you know? Ja!"

"OK Mamoru-kun, see you later, I guess..." and he left dashing out of the arcade without so much as a glance to me...

_A tear fell from my eyes... He didn't even look at me... he didn't... and that's when I knew... Motoki saw me... you see, he's known for quite some time of my feelings for Mamoru... he's been the only person who knew about it... I don't know why, but somehow, I just got myself telling him how much I care for Mamoru, and how much I've loved him silently... for four years..._

"Usagi-chan, are you OK?"

"Hai..." I squeaked...

"That baka... I'll" before he even got to finish, I cut him off..

"It's ok! Don't worry... I'm fine! It's just a birthday greeting after all... No biggie"

"You know better than I do that its NOT JUST a birthday greeting to you!"

"Oh, look at the time! I better be going! Wouldn't want to be late, hahaha..." I said, trying to shift his attention...

_I walked out... I walked away... that was the only thing I was good at... walking away from my fears... And then, after a few minutes, I did the only thing I was good at... I ran... I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I ran as my tears fell... I reached the park, that one secluded area where I can go and cry my heart out... I know, it's a little bit odd isn't it? Crying over a birthday greeting that wasn't even said... but you must know... I really, really wanted to hear it from him, because he never remembered my birthday... not once... I just wanted to hear it from him... I never did for the last four years... but I want to hear it now... I don't know why... but i just do..._

_As I stepped towards 'my' bench, I saw someone already there... and it's ironic, really... I saw HIM sitting on MY bench amidst all the roses... I was going to turn back... I really was... but my stupid foot stepped on a twig that snapped and the startling sound sent his gaze towards my direction... his gaze is on me... Oh my God, I don't know what to do... My face is filled with tears... what to do, what to do?... and then, I couldn't believe my eyes... he was advancing on me... I took a tentative step back... I wanted to run away, far away... as far from him as I can go... but somehow, my feet are rooted to the spot... No... I have to get out of here... as I was about to turn, he grabbed my wrists and looked at my face... I could see his midnight blue orbs looking intently at me, and my throat was too dry to even say anything..._

"You've been crying... why?" he said as he touched my wet cheek... I did not even grace it with an answer... I couldn't seem to find my voice... and before I knew it, we were sitting on 'my' bench, both at the opposite sides... I don't know why he's even here in the first place... I've been going here for four years now, and I've never seen him here before...

He sighs...

"Why is it that you are always sad every single time I see you in this part of the park?"

_To say that I was shocked was an understatement. How the bloody hell did he know that I come here to cry??? How on earth did he found that out???_

"I don't know..."

"So, there's no reason you are crying? You just... felt like it?" he asked arching an eyebrow...

"Maybe..." I said, trying to sound OK

"Usagi..."

"Wow... you actually said my name... should I take this down?" I laughed a little...

"..." silence... ear-deafening silence...

"uhm, you know what? I really have to go... Rei and the others are probably waiting for me... you see, we have a sleepover thingy going on and I'm supposed to be the star of that sleepover, you know? since it's--"

"Happy Birthday..." he cut me off... he cut me off... he said it... i didn't think he would actually say it but he did...

"huh?"

"Happy Birthday, Usagi..." he said it... he gave me his birthday greeting... trivial as it may seem, tears just suddenly welled up in my eyes... I was utterly surprised...

"Thank you... Mamoru-san..." I was happy... really, really happy... at last, after four years, he greeted me on my birthday...

A/N: I know, i know... it's not nice, is it??? haha... i'm really trying here... but this story, I pulled right from my heart strings so please... no flames, ne? Thanks!


End file.
